Aku Bukan Dia
by CherryRyn96
Summary: Haruno sakura si gadis sebatang kara yang bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Uchiha sasuke pria mapan dengan segala kekuasaannya. Dingin, kejam dan tak segan menyingkirkan apapun yang jadi penghalang baginya. Bagaimanakah takdir mempertemukan keduanya? /DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Aku Bukan Dia**  
 **.**  
 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **.**

 **Summary : Haruno sakura si gadis sebatang kara yang bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Uchiha sasuke pria mapan dengan segala kekuasaannya. Dingin, kejam dan tak segan menyingkirkan apapun yang jadi penghalang baginya. Bagaimanakah takdir mempertemukan keduanya?**

 **Warning : typo bertebaran dan bahasa yang masih amburadul. Tapi aku sudah berusaha sebisaku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**  
.

Rasanya kaki ini sudah sangat lelah berlari, tapi jika berhenti maka itu sama saja bunuh diri. Akan lebih baik jika aku benar-benar mati dari pada mendengarkan omelan yang tak berkesudahan dari bibi tsunade. Kenapa aku berlari? Tentu saja agar aku cepat sampai ke tempat kerja paruh waktuku. Kenapa tidak naik taksi/bus? Tidak, jika naik bus maka itu akan membuang-buang uangku saja. Akan lebih baik jika uangnya kugunakan untuk menutupi kekurangan uang kuliahku. Bagaimanapun aku hanya lah gadis sebatang kara. Jadi aku hanya dapat bergantung pada diriku sendiri. Entah dimana orang tuaku sekarang apa mereka masih hidup atau sudah tiada aku pun tak tahu. Nenek chiyo bilang dia menemukanku di jalan raya dalam kondisi pingsan. Ya itu sekitar 17 tahun yang lalu saat umurku masih 3 tahun. Mengingat nenek chiyo rasanya sedih sekali, tepat diusiaku yang ke 13 nenek menutup itulah masa- masa tersulit dalam hidupku dimulai. Tapi tuhan masih sangat sayang padaku dia mengirimkan ino sebagai pengganti nenek. Ino si gadis pirang dengan segala keberisikannya itu melakukan apapun untuk menghiburku. Walau sudah sering kuusir dia tetap saja berkeliaran di dekatku. Karena lelah mengusirnya aku hanya membiarkannya saja dan berakhir mendengarkan celotehan celotehannya yang kadang sangat tidak penting. Satu hal yang ku tahu dari diri ino bahwa dia tulus berteman denganku dan sejak saat itu lah kami mulai bersahabat. Ino selalu menjadi tempat ku berkeluh kesah , dia akan menjadi pendengar yang baik untukku. Aku selalu bertanya pada ino apa mungkin orang tuaku tidak menginginkanku sehingga mereka membuangku di jalanan. Tapi ino selalu saja diam lalu memelukkan dan kami akan menangis semalaman. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertinya.

"SAKURA" jeritan itu membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Rasanya suara itu begitu kukenal. Aku menengok ke sumber suara dan tepat itu memang ino dia sedang berkacak pinggang di depan pintu cafe dengan wajah kesal yang begitu kentara.

"HEI JIDAT LIHATLAH SUDAH JAM BERAPA INI" aku segera melihat jam tangan ku . ASTAGA ini sudah lewat 30 menit dari jam kerjaku. Matilah aku. Aku segera berlari menuju cafe yang tinggal 5 meter lagi.

Hosh hosh lelahnya. Begitu sampai ino langsung menarik lenganku menuju dapur. " hei jidat, apa yang kau lakukan. Kau mau cari mati huh. Kenapa kau melamun di bawah pohon? Kau tahu dari tadi bibi tsunade mencarimu. Dia terus saja bertanya dimana sakura dan saat dia tidak menemukanmu dia mulai mengomel dan kau tahu siapa sasarannya…"  
"SAKURA" suara datar sarat kemarahan itu membuat aku dan ino menoleh ke arah pintu dapur.  
Tak… Tak.. Tak..  
Suara dari sepatu bibi tsunade terdengar seperti musik kematian bagiku. Aku bergidik ngeri saat merasakan aura hitam disekelilingnya. Saat aku menoleh kembali ke arah ino, ia sudah tak berada ditempatnya. 'Sial kau ino'.

"Kau tahu jam berapa ini? Apa kau tidak memiliki jam dirumahmu? Apa cafe ini milikmu? Sehingga kau sesuka hati datang kapan saja kau mau? Ohhh atau kau sudah bosan bekerja disini? Baiklah jika begitu…."

"Tidak bibi…. Aku…" bibi tsunade mamandang ku sinis, astaga bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau dia paling tidak suka jika seseorang memotong saat dia sedang bicara. " maaf bibi, bukan maksudku untuk memotong. Aku masih ingin bekerja disini. Bibi tahu sendiri kan kehidupanku. Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan hidup jika bibi memecatku" aku mengatakannya dengan suara yang begitu lirih dan tak lupa mata yang berkaca-kaca minta dikasihani. Semoga saja ini membuatnya luluh dan menyelamatkanku dari siksaan yang akan membuat telingaku tuli.

"Huh" aku mendengarnya membuang nafas. Berjalan satu langkah lebih mendekat padaku apa ini? Kenapa bibi tiba-tiba memelukku? Apa bibi kerasukan setan? Aku sangat ingat ketika 3 bulan lalu, tepatnya hari pertamaku bekerja. Karena tugas kuliah yang bertumpuk aku terlambat dihari pertamaku dan saat itu juga bibi tsunade mengomeliku hingga cafe tutup dimalam harinya. Memang tidak sepanjang hari tapi ketika melihatku dia akan mulai mengomel lagi dan lagi. Lalu keajaiban apa yang terjadi hari ini? " baiklah kau ku maafkan tp jangan kau ulangi lagi, mengerti?, oh ya dan ini tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke uchiha corp . titipkan saja pada resepsionis disana katakan ini untuk Uchiha Sasuke." bibi menyerahkan bingkisan itu padaku. Aku bersyukur tuhan begitu baik padaku hari ini.  
"Baik bibi dan…." aku memberanikan diri memeluk bibi kembali. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu nyaman saat berada dalam pelukannya."terima kasih" aku melepas pelukan kami dan bergegas pergi.

.

.

'Tuan anda ada rapat dengan sabaku corp setelah ini." pria berambut perak dengan masker yang menutup sebagian wajahnya itu memberikan sebuah map kepada orang yang tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya. "Hn, setelah lunch kita pergi." . " apa perlu ku pesankan makanan?" tanya pria perak itu. " tidak perlu, aku sudah memesan dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai."

Ditempat yang sama tepatnya di depan gedung uchiha corp seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tengah menatap gedung itu ragu ragu. " apa benar ini ya? Benar kok ada tulisan uchiha corp diatasnya. Tapi gedung ini besar sekali, bagaimana kalau aku tersesat di dalamnya?" gadis itu bermonolog sendiri. Dengan bertanya kesana kemari akhirnya gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu menuju meja resepsionis. " ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" tanya sang resepsionis. " aku sakura dari senju cafe. Aku mengantarkan pesanan tuan Uchiha sasuke. Bos ku bilang aku hanya perlu menitipkannya di resepsionis."

" tunggu sebentar aku akan menghubungi uchiha-sama."

.  
Kring… Kring  
" Hn, uchiha sasuke disini"  
" uchiha sama ada seorang gadis bernama sakura dari senju cafe mengirimkan pesanan atas nama anda. Dia berada di bagian resepsionis."  
"Hn, aku akan kesana"  
Dengan santai sasuke meninggalkan ruangannya dan masuk kedalam lift menuju lantai pertama. Dan lihatlah orang- orang yang berada dalam lift tersebut memandang sasuke dengan pandangan kagum. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke adalah pria paling diincar di sini. Sudah tampan , kaya, memepesona, siapa yang tidak tertarik. Walau sifatnya begitu dingin dan wajahnya sedatar triplek justru itu lah daya tarik dirinya.

Ting..

Pintu lift terbuka. Sasuke melangkah keluar dari lift dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celananya. Kini langkah kakinya menuju bagian resepsionis. "Hn, dimana bingkisannya." gadis bernama shion yang berada dibalik meja resepsionis itu pun memberi hormat pada sasuke. "Ini uchiha-sama." shion memberikan bingkisan itu. "dimana orang yang mengantar ini."tanya sasuke datar.

" dia baru saja pergi uchiha-sama. Nah itu gadis dengan dress putih berambut pink yang baru melewati pintu itu yang mengantarnya" shion menunjuk kearah pintu keluar dimana sakura baru saja melewati pintu itu.

Sasuke melihat kearah yang ditunjuk shion. Mata nya membola sesaat. Punggung mungil dan rambut soft pink itu tertangkap jelas oleh onyx nya.

'Bolehkah aku berharap lagi' batin sasuke.

Tanpa berlama-lama sasuke berlari mengejar sosok itu. Begitu sampai diluar dia melihat sosok itu telah hilang entah kemana. Mengambil ponsel dari saku celanya, sasuke menghubungi asisten kepercayaannya  
" kakashi batalkan rapat dengan sabaku dan cari dia."

"…"

" dia kembali kakashi. Cherry ku kembali." sasuke mengakhiri sambungan telpon nya. Ia bergegas menuju mobilnya dan melaju ke tempat yang akan mengembalikan kebahagiaannya. 'SENJU CAFE'

.

 **TBC**

 **…** **.**

Semoga ini tidak terlalu aneh.

Terima Kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Sasuke yang saat itu tengah menyetir tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, walaupun hanya sunggingan kecil disudut bibirnya, tapi untuk seseorang seperti Sasuke itu sudah termaksud tersenyum, namun seketika senyuman itu hilang saat sekelebat bayangan masa lalu menghinggapinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras, persetan dengan masa lalu. Ia akan memikirkan itu nanti, sekarang hal yang paling penting adalah memastikan eksistensi gadis Cherrynya yang menghilang sejak tiga tahun lalu.

Sepasang kaki berbalut pantofel hitam itu turun dari mobilnya, dengan langkah cepat Sasuke menuju 'Senju Cafe' yang tepat berada di depannya. Didorongnya pintu cafe itu dengan tergesa. "Dimana nona Tsunade?" tanyanya pada seorang pelayan perempuan bername tag Ino.Y itu.

"Beliau di ruangannya tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Ino dengan begitu ramah.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau tak mengenalku!" Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Ino

"Oh, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan seseorang yang telah menghancurkan hidup sahabatku ini? Tidak akan pernah!" ucap Ino dengan nada sindiran yang begitu kentara, "Apa mau mu sekarang? Tolong jangan menganggu hidupnya lagi! Oh ya, asal kau tahu saja dia mungkin….ah tidak, maksudku ia sudah benar benar lupa akan dirimu, jadi akan lebih baik jika kau pergi sejauh mungkin dari hidupnya!" Ino pun berlalu begitu saja setelah mengatakan itu semua. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan Sasuke yang terdiam bagai patung ditempatnya. Ia hanya tak ingin masa-masa suram itu kembali datang dalam kehidupan Sakura.

Tsunade bukannya tidak tahu kalau Sasuke datang ketempatnya. Hal ini sudah bisa ia prediksikan sebelumnya. Hal yang membuatnya kaget adalah semua perkataan Ino pada Sasuke. Ayolah semua orang tahu betapa kejamnya Uchiha satu ini. Apa mungkin Ino sudah bosan hidup? Tsunade tidak pernah tahu persahabatan apa yang telah dijalankan oleh Ino dan Sakura hingga Ino dengan beraninya menantang Sasuke. Ternyata semua informasi yang selama ini didengarnya benar. Bagaimana jika Ino menjadi penghambat dari kelancaran rencananya? Tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih lanjut, Tsunade pun segera menghampiri sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. "Sasuke?" Tsunade menepuk pelan bahu sasuke, "Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Sasuke hanya menatap Tsunade. "Keruanganku sekarang!" ujar Tsunade.

Disinilah mereka sekarang,duduk berhadapan dengan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Sejak kapan?" Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tiga bulan yang lalu," jawab Tsunade

Brakk

Sasuke menggebrak meja yang menjadi pemisah antara dirinya dan Tsunade. "Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

"Kendalikan dirimu bocah!" ujar Tsunade, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia bertemu dengan dirimu sebelum aku yakin kau benar-benar sembuh," lanjut Tsunade.

"Kau meragukanku! Dengar aku tidak mungkin menyakiti orang yang kucintai!" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat dibawah meja.

"Kau sudah melakukannya Uchiha," ujar Tsunade.

"Hn?"

"Kejadian tiga tahun lalu, ingat? Aku mengerti kejadian itu di luar kendali dan akal sehatmu, tapi tetap saja dirimu yang melakukan semua itu," jelas Tsunade dengan wajah serius, "Kau tidak bisa mengelak bahwa kaulah penyebab Sakura jadi seperti sekarang ini," lanjutnya lagi.

"Namanya Cherry bukan Sakura. Jangan mengubah namanya sesuka hatimu!" geram Sasuke.

"Oh, benarkah? Apa kau yakin dia Cherrymu? Datang dan tanyakan langsung padanya. Apa dia mengenal Cherry atau tidak?" Tsunade berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju sebuah rak buku yang berada dibelakangnya. Ia mengambil sebuah map berwarna merah dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Sasuke mengambil map merah itu dari tangan Tsunade yang ternyata data lengkap milik Sakura.

"Datanglah ke alamat yang tertera disana dan kau akan dapatkan jawabanmu!"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di Senju Cafe kemarin Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Kata-kata Ino dan Tsunade terus saja berputar di kepalanya. Kenapa mereka begitu membingungkan, disatu sisi Ino memintanya menjauhi kehidupan gadis yang diyakininya adalah Cherrynya, lalu Tsunade juga secara tersirat mengatakan gadis itu benar Cherry tapi disisi lain Tsunade juga seperti memberitahunya bahwa Cherry dan Sakura adalah orang yang berbeda. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apa dia sedang dipermainkan?

Tok….Tok….Tok

Suara ketukan pintu itu menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Anda memanggil saya, Tuan?" Kakashi berjalan mendekati sasuke. "Hn. Duduklah!" Sasuke mengambil map merah kemarin dari laci kerjanya sembari menunggu kakashi duduk dikursi yang berada didepannya.

"Ini." Sasuke menyodorkan map itu pada Kakashi.

Kakashi mengambil map itu dan mulai membaca isinya. Wajahnya terlihat tegang saat mengetahui apa isi dari map tersebut. "Apa anda ingin aku mencari informasi tentang dirinya?" tanya Kakashi

"Hn," gumam sasuke, "Batalkan semua jadwalku hari ini!" lanjutnya

"Tapi…."

"Kalau ada yang keberatan kau tembak saja kepalanya!"

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam lamanya sasuke berdiri didepan pintu apartemen no.283 itu. Sudah berulang kali pula dia menekan bel, tapi tetap saja tak ada tanda pintu akan terbuka. Jika saja orang lain yang melakukan ini padanya mungkin orang itu sudah terkapar dengan lubang dikepalanya. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding, tangannya ia lipat di dada dan matanya fokus pada pintu didepannya. Ingatan itu melintas begitu saja dipikirannya. Ingatan akan pertemuan pertamanya tiga tahun lalu dengan gadis musim semi itu. Dimana gadis itu dengan yakin menolong dirinya yang saat itu tengah terluka akibat peluru yang menembus bahu kanan atasnya. Bahkan gadis itu tampak tidak takut sama sekali padanya. Apa yang kau fikirkan tentang seorang pria dengan baju serba hitam, senjata api ditangannya serta bermacam belati ya bertengger manis disisi-sisi pinggangnya? Penjahat? Perampok? Pembunuh? Mungkin semuanya. Bagaimana kau tidak takut dengan dirinya? Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak takut, bahkan gadis itu mengomeli dirinya ketika ia mengusir gadis itu dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak memperdulikan dirinya. Kekeras kepalaan gadis itu lah yang akhirnya membuat Sasuke menyerah. Gadis itu membawa Sasuke ke dalam rumahnya lalu mengobati luka Sasuke dengan begitu hati-hati.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di depan pintu apartemen seorang gadis tengah malam begini?" suara merdu itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan ia melihat gadis yang sedari tadi ditunggunya berdiri dengan posisi tangan berada di pinggang dan tatapan curiga yang tertuju pada dirinya.

"Kau penguntit?" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hn"

"Apa? Jawab pertanyaanku atau aku akan meneriakimu maling!" Sasuke terus saja diam dan memperhatikan tingkah Sakura. Kebisuan Sasuke benar-benar membuat kesabaran sakura terkikis habis.

"Tolooonngg ada maa….hmppp" Sasuke membekap mulut Sakura menggunakan tangannya.

"Kau tahu apa ini?" Sakura merasakan sesuatu telah menempel dipunggunya. Matanya membulat ketika menyadari benda apa itu. "Teriak saja lalu kau mati," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura, "Atau buka pintunya, lalu kita bicarakan baik-baik," lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura menekan password pintu apartemennya, dan setelah terbuka Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

Sakura mendelik kesal ke arah pria menyebalkan yang membekap mulutnya tadi. Bagaimana tidak kesal dia sudah menipu Sakura dengan pistol mainannya itu. Bukannya minta maaf dia malah mengatakan "Kau itu sangat bodoh, sehingga mudah ditipu." dan sekarang dengan santainya pria itu duduk di sofa miliknya sambil menonton tv.

"Hei, siapa namamu tadi? Uke? Soke? Sake? Terserahlah, tolong pergi sekarang juga dari apartemen ini!"

"Sasuke. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau mengaku kalau kau adalah Cherry!" Ujar Sasuke

"Cherry? Siapa itu Cherry? Aku tidak mengenalnya, dan aku bukan Cherry. Tidak ada Cherry disini. Carilah ditempat lain saja!" Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura mencakar wajah Sasuke yang sialnya tampan itu.

"Hn" rasanya kepala Sakura akan meledak. Ia kesal setengah mati. Ia bicara serius tapi hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman tak jelas itu. Sakura berlari menuju dapur, membuka lemari es lalu mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"Ini." Sakura menyerahkan sesuatu yang diambilnya dari lemari es kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Kau ingin cherry kan?" ucap Sakura, "ambillah dan pergi dari si….hup" Sasuke memasukkan buah cherry itu kedalam mulut Sakura. "Bodoh." wajah Sakura memerah menahan marah. Satu? Ah, tidak. Sudah dua kali pria itu mengatakannya bodoh.

Drttt…Drttt

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Mengusap layar ponselnya Sasuke melihat nama Kakashi di sana.

"Ada apa?"

"…"

"Hn, aku akan segera sampai" Sasuke mematikan sambungan telpon itu dan menatap Sakura yang masih saja cemberut.

"Aku akan pergi," kata Sasuke

"Benarkah?" Sakura tersenyum puas. Sasuke mendelik kesal melihat senyum Sakura.

"Besok aku akan kembali."

"TIDAK PERLU. JANGAN KEMBALI LA…cup"

'Ehhh? Benda apa ini? Kenyal, basah dan manis,' batin Sakura.

"Bodoh." Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung ditempatnya. Otak Sakura masih mencerna apa yang mungkin terjadi. Wajah Sakura memerah saat menyadari Sasuke telah menciumnya. Entah memerah karena marah atau malu, atau juga keduanya.

"MATI KAU PANTAT AYAM." Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan itu hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

Hanya butuh 15 menit untuk Sasuke sampai di rumahnya. Begitu sampai Kakashi langsung melaporkan tugas yang diberikan Sasuke tadi Siang. Ia menyerahkan amplop coklat ukuran A4 kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka amplop itu dan mulai membacanya. Jika diperhatikan secara teliti, maka kalian akan menemukan kilat penyesalan pada mata kelam Sasuke.

"Apa ini Kakashi?" Sasuke memandang Kakashi menuntut penjelasan.

"Dissociative Amnesia."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Pertama-tama terima kasih atas kesediaan kalian membaca fict ini. Sejujurnya aku bukan orang yang bisa berkata terlalu banyak, jadi aku hanya akan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, fav dan follow fict ini. Dan juga aku berterima kasih untuk kritik, saran dan semangat yang kalian berikan. Itu benar benar berguna untukku.

Balasan review (guest)

Hopla Ulala : Terima kasih untuk masukannya. Itu sangat berguna bagi aku yg masih pemula. Aku sudah coba perbaiki, semoga ada perubahan sedikit lebih baik. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

albaficaaiko : heheh, memang gak pe de. Karena banyak hal yang kutakutkan. Terima kasih untuk sarannya. Semangat!

Anon : Lihat saja nanti di chapter-chapter kedepannya, jika memang tak sesuai harapanmu, itu hak kamu untuk meneruskan atau berhenti membaca fict ini. Terima kasih atas kesediaan membaca fict ini.

Thanks to : Ranindri, Jade of Death Daniels, Anon, Nurlita as Lita-san, albaficaaiko, Hopla Ulala, Miss Divania, Tia TakoyakiUchiha, meisyacherry, Azizaanr, xiouka07, Aryani Centric, Harun0 Laily, Nanau10, devanichi, it is ink, Ohshyn76, dan val5930.

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan.

.

.

.

CherryRyn96


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

"Dissociative Amnesia."

"Jelaskan!" ucap Sasuke

"Dissociative Amnesia adalah penyakit mental yang melibatkan gangguan atau kerusakan memori, kesadaran, identitas dan persepsi. Dissociative Amnesia terjadi ketika seseorang memblok suatu informasi tertentu yang berhubungan dengan suatu pristiwa yang menimbulkan trauma, namun hal ini menyebabkan dirinya tidak dapat mengingat informasi pribadi yang penting, tingkat kehilangan memori melampaui lupa normal dan meliputi kesenjangan memori jangka panjang. Pada amnesia ini kenangan itu masih ada namun terkubur begitu jauh dalam pikirannya, tapi kenangan itu akan muncul kembali setelah dipicu oleh sesuatu di lingkungan orang tersebut," jelas Kakashi

"Maksudnya?" Sasuke memperhatikan Kakashi dengan serius

"Lingkungan yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian saat itu. Tapi tuan, kurasa itu akan menyakitinya jika dia mengingatnya kembali," Kakashi menatap Sasuke khawatir.

"Tidak Kakashi, dia tidak boleh melupakanku!"

"Tapi tuan, itu terlalu beresiko. Bagaimana jika dia membenci anda dan pergi untuk kedua kalinya?"

"Itu tak akan pernah terjadi Kakashi. Mungkin dia akan membenciku, tapi takkan kubiarkan dia pergi dariku barang sejengkalpun." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Sementara Kakashi masih berada diposisnya tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Ia tidak bermaksud menentang keinginan Sasuke, hanya saja jika yang ditakutkannya benar terjadi, maka itu akan menyakiti diri Sasuke sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoam, rasanya malas sekali untuk bangun." Sakura meregangkan otot-ototnya. Bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah dan menyikat giginya. Setelah selesai melakukan ritual bangun tidurnya, Sakura menuju dapur untuk memasak sarapannya pagi ini, namun hal aneh terjadi di dapurnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?" teriak Sakura ketika mendapati pria gila yang mengancamnya kemarin telah duduk manis di kursi meja makannya.

"Berisik," sahut Sasuke dengan kedua tangan yang menutup telinganya.

"Hey,KAU! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kedalam? Oh astaga hari-hari indahku hancur sudah." wajah Sakura memerah menahan marah. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa manusia pantat ayam ini terus saja mengganggu hidupnya. Melihat dari kejadian kemarin dan hari ini, ia yakin hari-hari kedepannya pasti akan lebih menjengkelkan.

"Hei jangan hanya berdiri dan cepat buatkan aku sarapan! Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu? Aku lapar. Hentikan kebiasaan tidur kebomu jika kau tidak ingin mati muda." Sakura membulatkan mata dan mulutnya. Apa-apaan orang ini, sudah berani memerintahnya, mengatainya dan sekarang menyumpahinya mati muda. Jika tidak mengingat catatan hitam orang didepannya ini sudah dari tadi Sakura melemparnya dengan panci atau akan lebih baik jika Sakura menyumpal mulutnya dengan kaus kaki ino yang tidak pernah dicuci itu. Apa dia sedang membuka aib ino sekarang? Ah, masa bodoh dia sudah tidak peduli, lagipula ia berbicara fakta. Sekarang yang harus Sakura fikirkan adalah bagaimana cara menyingkirkan Uchiha menjengkelkan ini dari hidupnya.

"Apa kau mendengarku?" suara Sasuke sedikit memberat membuat Sakura buru-buru menuju kompor dan mulai membuat sarapan extra. Kenapa extra? Tentu saja karena dia juga memasak untuk Sasuke.

.

.

Setelah 30 menit, Sakura menyelesaikan acara memasaknya. Ia menata semua masakannya di atas meja, dua piring nasi goreng dan sepiring omelet yang tak jelas bentuknya itu. Sasuke menaikan alisnya melihat omelet itu.

"Jangan lihat bentuknya, rasakan saja dan kau akan tahu betapa enaknya masakanku ini," Sakura menaik turunkan alisnya.

Sasuke mengambil omelet itu dengan tidak yakin. Menaruh omelet tersebut dipiringnya dan memulai memakannya. Matanya membulat ketika pertama kali merasakan rasanya, lidahnya terasa terbakar, dengan cepat ia mengambil gelas air dan meminumnya.

"Hahahhahah." kalian tentu tahu suara siapa ini. Ya, Sakura tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. Ia benar-benar puas karena telah berhasil mengerjai Sasuke, namun tak berapa lama suara tawa itu lenyap. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya ketika mata onyx itu terus saja memandangnya dengan tajam. Perlahan tangan Sasuke mulai mendekat padanya. Apa Sasuke akan memukulnya? Itu lah hal yang ada dipikiran Sakura Sekarang. Sakura memejamkan matanya.

Srett.

Eh? Sasuke menarik piring Sakura sampai berada tepat di depannya dan mulai melahap nasi goreng itu dengan lahap.

"Hei, itu punyaku," protes Sakura

"Lakukanlah hal seperti ini terus dan kau akan kelaparan." Sasuke melanjutkan makannya tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang terus saja menggerutu tak jelas.

.

.

.

Sakura saat ini berada di 'Senju Cafe', setelah menyelesaikan jam kuliahnya ia langsung kesini. Sebenarnya masih 2 jam lagi sebelum ia memulai shift nya. Ia ragu untuk kembali ke apartemennya atau lebih tepatnya ia malas meladeni Sasuke jika ternyata pria itu sudah ada di apartemennya saat ia pulang. Sakura adalah mahasiswi jurusan Kedokteran di Konoha University. Sakura kadang bingung, kenapa dia memilih jurusan kedokteran? Bahkan dia tidak ingat apa alasannya memilih jurusan itu.

"Sakura?" Sakura menoleh kearah Ino yang menatapnya heran.

"Kau demam?" ino memegang kening Sakura. Tidak panas, "Apa mungkin aku belum bangun dari mimpiku?" lanjut Ino

"Jangan berlebihan Ino." Ino menaikka sebelah alis pirangnya.

"Aku hanya sedang tak ingin pulang ke apartemen, kau tahu ada pria gila yang mengikutiku dari kemarin. Dia tak berhenti menganggu ketentraman hidupku, benar- benar menyebalkan," jelas Sakura

"Pria gila?"

"Hm, namanya Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sakura sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

"APA?" Ino berteriak begitu kencang sehingga membuat pengunjung cafe menoleh kearahnya. "Maaf," ucapnya begitu sadar kalau dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura. Kau harus menjauhi pria itu! Jangan biarkan dia mendekatimu! Dia sangat berbaya, pastikan kau menghindarinya! Mengerti?" Sakura menatap Ino bingung, tak biasanya Ino bersikap seperti ini, ya Sakura akui kalau Sasuke itu terlihat menyeramkan tapi berbahaya, kalau Sasuke memang benar seberbahaya yang Ino katakan, mana mugkin dia masih berada disini dengan keadaan sehat seperti sekarangkan?

"Ino ke.." belum sempat Sakura mengutarakan pertanyaannya, Ino sudah memotongnya. "Jangan tanya kenapa Sakura! Lakukan saja yang kukatakan!" Sakura memandang punggung Ino yang mulai menjauh, berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di otaknya. Ada apa dengan ino? Apa ino mengenal Sasuke? Lalu ada masalah apa antara keduanya sampai ino bersikeras menyuruhnya menjauhi pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Untuk chapter ini masih membangun kedekatan antara Sakura dan Sasuke, masa lalu mereka akan ada di chapter 4. Disini Cherry dan Sakura adalah orang yang sama. Ada alasan kenapa dia punya 2 nama dan akan dijelaskan di chapter berikutnya. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah ngefav, follow dan review.

Semua review kalian sudah ku baca dan maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Terima Kasih

CherryRyn96


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Sakura merasa heran terhadap sikap Ino pada Sasuke, kalau memang Ino mengenal Sasuke, ada kemungkinan Ino juga mengetahui siapa itu Cherry. Sebenarnya sakura merasa familiar dengan nama itu, tapi dia tak dapat mengingat apapun yang berkaitan dengan nama itu, selain buah cherry yang menjadi buah favoritnya.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan menyusul Ino ke dapur. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, tapi ia sama sekali tak menemukan Ino, dimana si pirang itu?

Sakura kini berjalan menuju ruang ganti pakaian khusus pegawai saat Tenten memberitahunya Ino berada disana. Sakura mengeryitkan dahinya ketika mendengar isakan dari ruangan itu. Apa mungkin Ino yang menangis? Tapi kenapa? Sakura tak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ino. Kenapa Ino begitu aneh hari ini? Menghampiri ino yang duduk membelakanginya, Sakura langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Sakura bisa merasakan tubuh Ino yang menegang saat mendengar suaranya. Ino juga dengan buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk berbohong padaku!" Sakura membalikkan badan Ino dan terlihatlah wajah sembab Ino. "Katakan!"

"Sakura, aku hanya ada sedikit masalah dengan Sai-kun, kau tahukan betapa tidak pekanya pria itu." Sakura tahu Ino tengah berbohong padanya, tapi mau memaksa bagaimanapun, Ino pasti tidak akan mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia akan mencari tahu sendiri nanti, feelingnya mengatakan bahwa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Sakura tahu bahwa Sai kekasih Ino adalah orang yang tidak peka dan sering mengumbar senyum palsu, tapi sejauh ini yang Sakura ketahui, Sai tidak akan pernah membuat Ino menangis.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu begitu cepat dan Sakura memulai shift kerjanya. Ia sekarang tengah mengantarkan makanan ke meja-meja pengunjung.

"Sakura tolong antarkan ini ke meja 23 ya," ucap Tenten.

"Baik." Sakura segera mengambil makanan itu dan membawanya ke meja nomor 23, namun tak sengaja kaki Sakura menabrak sebuah kursi dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Memejamkan matanya, Sakura dapat mendengar suara piring yang pecah, dia hanya menunggu saat tubuhnya menghantam lantai yang keras itu.

10 detik.

30 detik.

1 menit.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya saat rasa sakit akibat menghantam lantai tak juga datang. Perlahan emerald itu terbuka, Sakura menutup mulutnya saat melihat wajah Sasuke berada tepat didepan wajahnya. "Sudah puas menikmati ketampananku, nona?" Sakura hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dari tubuhku? Tubuhmu sangat berat, bahkan tanganku patah karenanya." Sakura tersadar dengan posisinya yang menimpa tubuh Sasuke, ia buru-buru berdiri saat mendengar ringisan dari mulut yang sering mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam itu.

Sakura panik setelah menyadari cairan merah kental merembas melalui celana hitam Sasuke. Ia segera menggulung celana itu lalu terlihatlah pecahan gelas menancap di betis Sasuke.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Ma..maaf karena aku kau jadi terluka." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan linangan air mata. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, karena kecerobohan yang ia lakukan, orang lain harus terluka.

"Tidak masalah, itu hanya luka biasa, berhenti mendramatisir!" Sasuke mulai bangkit untuk berdiri.

Air mata Sakura terasa mengering saat mendengar kalimat itu. Rasa bersalahnya lenyap seketika. Bagaimana bisa ia bilang itu hal biasa saat kakinya tertusuk dan berdarah sementara ia meringis seolah kesakitan Saat tubuh Sakura menimpa dirinya. Sakura yakin tubuhnya tak seberat itu sampai bisa mematahkan tangan pria itu. Ia termasuk orang dengan tubuh mungil, jadi ia rasa untuk ukuran tubuh kekar Sasuke dia tidaklah berat dan apakah pria itu tidak tahu bahwa wanita sangat sensitive dengan hal seperti berat badan. Menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai Sakura berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke, namun baru beberapa langkah suara bariton itu menghentikannya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Pergi." jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh.

"Hn."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang saat ini telah berada didepannya.

"Obati lukaku atau satu kecupan dibibir cukup," bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Sakura. Sakura merasa wajahnya memerah karena malu. Bukan karena yang diucapkan sasuke ia malu tapi dengan posisinya saat ini, Sasuke seperti tengah mencumbu lehernya saat ini. Sakura buru-buru mendorong bahu Sasuke ketika bisik-bisik dari pengunjung cafe mulai terdengar.

"Ouchh," ringis Sasuke saat tubuhnya dipaksa mundur.

"KAU!" Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Oh, lihatlah betapa manisnya istriku saat marah." meski terkesan datar, tapi itu sukses membuat pengunjung merona khususnya kaum wanita, mereka merasa betapa beruntungnya Sakura memiliki suami seperti Sasuke dan betapa tidak beruntungnya Sasuke memiliki istri yang kasar dan tak tau terima kasih seperti Sakura.

"Hei, aku bukan istrimu! Jangan bicara sembarangan." Sakura menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Ia benar-benar kesal, apalagi setelah mendengar bisik-bisik yang tidak bisa disebut bisikan lagi karena itu terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Kenapa mereka menilai seseorang hanya dari pemandangan luarnya saja. Tahu apa mereka tentang hidup Sakura.

Mengabaikan orang-orang yang masih sibuk beropini, Sakura berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Sasuke cukup terkejut melihat Sakura pergi meninggalkan cafe. Ia memandang orang-orang yang masih sibuk bergunjing sana-sini.

"Diam!" semua orang terdiam saat mendengar suara berat Sasuke yang sarat akan ancaman itu. Sasuke segera meninggalkan cafe dan mengejar Sakura, ia tadinya hanya berniat bercanda dan menggoda gadis itu, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan jadi seserius ini.

Tanpa mobil dan hanya berjalan kaki, Sasuke menyusuri Konoha untuk mencari Sakura. Ia sudah ke apartemen gadis itu, tapi hanya ruangan gelap yang didapatinya, tak ada Sakura disana. Hari semakin gelap dan langit mulai bergemuruh tanda hujan akan turun. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, ia tidak ingin Sakura kehujanan dan jatuh sakit setelahnya. Memikirkan tentang hujan, Sasuke teringat sesuatu. Senyum kecil mengiringi langkahnya yang semakin lambat dan akhirnya berhenti. Sakura menyukai hujan dan mungkin jika hujan turun, itu akan mempermudah Sasuke menemukan gadis itu.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi jalanan, Sasuke terus melangkah tanpa peduli dirinya yang sudah basah kuyup diguyur hujan, matanya terus saja berotasi kesana-kemari berharap menemukan sosok pink itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat gadis pink yang dicarinya tengah merentangkan tangannya dengan kepala yang menengadah ke langit. Sinar lampu jalan yang keemasan membuat sosok itu seperti bidadari yang sedang turun kebumi, setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke saat ini.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! PANTAT AYAM MENYEBALKAN, KAU PRIA GILA TAK TAHU DIRI, AKU BENCI PADAMU." teriak Sakura dengan begitu lantang. Ia merasa lega, setidaknya dengan cara ini ia bisa melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU SAKURA." Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke, ia terkejut melihat Sasuke yang bersandar ditiang lampu taman dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada, tubuh yang basah kuyub sehingga membuat dada bidangnya terceplak jelas di kemaja putih itu serta seringai dibibirnya. Satu kata untuk pemandangan itu 'Sexy'. Sakura buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak boleh berpikir hal seperti itu apalagi tentang pria yang sudah membuat hari-harinya berantakan.

"MAU APA KAU? PERGI!" Sakura sudah akan berlari lagi jika saja tangannya tak ditahan seseorang.

Menarik tangan Sakura cukup keras, Sasuke membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya. "Maaf." kata keramat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau puas membuat diriku terlihat buruk di depan mereka, huh?" Sakura memukul dada bidang Sasuke, "Gara-gara kau mereka menganggapku gadis kejam yang tak tahu diri," lanjutnya

Hanya karena hujan yang terus turun, bukan berarti Sasuke tidak tahu kalau saat ini Sakura sedang menangis, Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya, bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau gadis ini memiliki sensitivitas yang tinggi. Memeluk tubuh mungil itu semakin erat, Sasuke terus saja membisikkan kata maaf di telinga Sakura.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama berpelukan dibawah hujan, Sasuke membawa Sakura yang tertidur dipelukannya saat itu ke mansion Uchiha. Ia sudah memikirkan resiko apa yang akan diterimanya saat gadis itu terbangun nanti.

"Hatchi.. Uhuk..uhukk... Hatchi" ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sakura bersin-bersin.

"Dasar gadis ringkih," ujar Sasuke dan mendapat pelototan dari Sakura.

"KAU! kembalikan aku ke apartemenku. Dasar pria gila, pertama-tama kau menerobos masuk ke apartemenku lalu mengganggu hidupku, setelahnya kau membuat orang berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang aku dan sekarang kau menculikku." omel Sakura tak terima karena dibilang gadis ringkih, siapa juga yang tidak akan terkena flu setelah bermain hujan, malam-malam lagi.

"Sudah selesai? Cepatlah pakai bajumu. Ah, aku mengerti kau berniat menggodaku, kan? Asal kau tahu, aku tidak suka yang rata." Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Sakura langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada saat ia sadar kalau ia hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi bagian dada sampai lututnya. Ia sebenarnya baru saja selesai mandi dan berniat mengambil baju ganti yang diletakkan Sasuke diatas ranjang, tapi begitu melihat Sasuke entah kenapa emosinya meluap begitu saja sehingga ia melupakan kondisinya saat ini.

"PANTAT AYAM MESUM" teriak Sakura.

Sakura kini tengah memandangi foto keluarga Sasuke yang berada di kamar pria itu. Setelah mengenakan bajunya, Sakura memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal dikamar Sasuke karena ia tengah malas melihat wajah menyebalkan pria itu, lagipula dia sebenarnya sedikit malu dengan kejadian tadi. Jari jari Sakura menyusuri tiap foto yang terpajang di dinding bercat putih itu, ada sesuatu yang membuat Sakura begitu tertarik dengan foto keluarga Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya Sakura tertarik dengan foto seorang pria dengan rambut panjang yang dikuncir satu kebelakang. Ia merasa seperti pernah melihat pria itu, bahkan ia merasa seperti telah mengenal baik pria itu. Tiba-tiba air matanya jatuh begitu saja, Sakura tak mengerti untuk apa dia menangis dan kenapa?

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sasuke, Sakura buru-buru menghapus air matanya saat mendengar langkah Sasuke yang kian mendekat.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus foto yang dari tadi diperhatikan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau merasa mengenal pria ini? Dia adalah Uchiha Itachi, kakakku," ucap Sasuke, "Dia meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu, kau ingin tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya, kan? Ingatlah siapa kakakku bagimu, maka kau juga akan mengingatku," lanjutnya.

"Kakakmu bagiku?" Sakura memandang Sasuke penasaran.

"Hn. Ingat lah satu hal lagi Sakura," Sasuke memegang pundak Sakura, "Jika kau mengingat semuanya kupastikan kau akan membenci diriku, tapi sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah melepasmu lagi!" lanjut Sasuke.

"Lagi? Kenapa aku akan membencimu? Jangan membuatku bingung! Katakan semuanya padaku!" Sakura menatap Sasuke marah, ia tidak mengerti dengan semua yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak sekarang, Sakura. Biarkan ingatan itu kembali padamu dengan sendirinya."

"Hentikan omong kosong ini Sasuke!"

"Ini bukan omong kosong Sakura, kau tahu bagaimana nenek Chiyo bisa meninggal?" Sakura terdiam, ia memang tak bisa mengingat karena apa nenek baik hati itu meninggal, Ino selalu mengatakan kalau nenek meninggal karena serangan jantung.

"Jangan membawa-bawa nenek Chiyo! Jika kau tahu aku akan membencimu setelah mengingat semuanya, lalu kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku?" Sakura sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Karena aku tak mau hubungan ini dimulai dengan kebohongan. Sudah kukatakan semalam kalau aku mencintaimu, baik dulu maupun sekarang. Hentikan ini Sakura! Kau membuatku terlalu banyak bicara." Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu! Apa bedanya aku mengingatnya sekarang ataupun nanti? Kau bilang tidak ingin memulai hubungan ini dengan kebohongan." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada bedanya. Saat ini perasaanmu belum terikat kuat padaku, Sakura. Aku hanya menghindari sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan," jawab Sasuke lirih. Ia segera meninggalkan kamar itu, ia takut lepas kendali jika terus-terusan membahas hal ini.

.

.

.

Ini sudah lewat dua hari semenjak pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke. Sakura terus saja memikirkan semua hal yang dikatakan Sasuke. Semenjak hari itu juga di tiap tidurnya, Sakura selalu mendapatkan mimpi yang aneh, dimimpinya itu terlihat seorang pria yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah. Wajah pria itu memang buram dalam ingatannya, tapi ia masih bisa mengenalinya, pria itu tak lain adalah Uchiha Itachi. Bagaimana kakak Sasuke bisa masuk ke dalam mimpinya? Tidak, itu mungkin bukan mimpi, tapi itu adalah kepingan ingatannya dimasa lalu. Jadi semua yang di katakan Sasuke adalah benar? Tapi kenapa Ino tak pernah memberitahunya atau lebih tepatnya kenapa Ino menyembunyikan semua itu darinya? Bukankah ia berhak mengetahui kehidupan masa lalunya, tapi pertanyaan terbesar dalam benak Sakura adalah kenapa ia bisa melupakan masa lalunya? Kenapa memori itu bisa menghilang darinya?

Siang itu juga Sakura menemui Ino diapartemen gadis pirang itu.

Ting.. Tong

Ino segera membuka pintu apartemennya setelah mendengar bunyi bell.

"Sakura? Kenapa tidak langsung masukan passwordnya saja?" tanya Ino heran, seingatnya Sakura akan langsung masuk saat datang ke apartemennya ini karena gadis itu mengetahui Password pintu apartemennya dan begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Aku hanya ingin memencet bellnya saja," jawab Sakura enteng.

"Masuklah!" kata ino, "Kau ingin minum apa?" tanyanya.

"Air putih saja."

"Tunggu sebentar." tak lama kemudian Ino kembali dengan dua gelas air putih ditangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino

"Aku tidak mengharapkan ini darimu, Ino. Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

"Katakan padaku, apa penyebab kematian nenek Chiyo?"

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, nenek meninggal karena serangan jan..."

"BOHONG! SUDAH BERAPA BANYAK KEBOHONGAN YANG KAU KATAKAN PADAKU, INO." Ino kaget bukan main saat Sakura berteriak sekeras itu padanya.

"Saku..."

"Hentikan Ino! Jangan berbohong lebih banyak lagi, maafkan aku karena berteriak padamu. Aku akan mencari tahu semuanya sendiri, aku tidak marah padamu. Aku mengerti sekarang, Ikatan kita tidak terjadi dalam 3 tahun belakangan ini, tapi ikatan itu sudah lama terbentuk, itulah sebabnya kenapa kita saling memahami satu sama lain, aku tahu kau melakukan semua ini semata hanya untuk kebaikanku. Aku yakin itu, tapi apakah aku tak berhak tahu atas apa yang terjadi dalam hidupku? Baik atau pun buruk, kau harus terima kenyataan kalau itu juga bagian dari hidupku Ino." Sakura tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya, Ino yang juga sudah berurai air mata langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Hikss.. Maaf." hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Ino ditengah isakannya.

.

.

.

Seperti hal yang dikatakan Sasuke, Sakura membiarkan ingatan itu kembali dengan sendirinya. Kepingan-kepingan ingatan itu selalu datang kedalam mimpinya, tapi Sakura tak mengerti bagaimana cara merangkai kepingan itu agar menjadi ingatan yang utuh, maka dari itu ia membiarkan semuanya mengalir apa adanya. Hubungannya dan Ino tetap berjalan baik, Sakura tak ingin menyudutkan Ino karena ia tahu Ino melakukan itu semua demi kebaikannya. Hubunganya dan Sasuke juga sedikit lebih baik dalam 2 bulan belakangan ini, walau cekcok mulut sering terjadi diantara keduanya.

Sore itu Sasuke menelponnya, pria itu mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Sasuke awalnya mengajaknya kesebuah restoran mewah, namun Sakura menolak. Ia saat ini sedang ingin memakan ramen, dan ia merekomendasikan 'Ichiraku Ramen' pada Sasuke dan disetujui oleh pria itu. Jadi disinilah ke dua orang itu, duduk berdampingan sambil menunggu pesanan mereka.

"Apa sekarang kita sedang berkencan?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"Menyebalkan. Hei, bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar membencimu setelah aku ingat semuanya?"

"Itu tak masalah selama kau masih disisiku, aku akan membuat rasa benci itu menjadi cinta," jawab Sasuke.

"Percaya diri sekali," dengus Sakura, "tapi Sasuke setelah mengenalmu, aku merasa kau orang yang baik walau menyebalkan." lanjutnya.

Baru saja Sasuke akan menjawab, tiba-tiba pesanan mereka datang. Merekapun memakan ramen itu dengan tenang.

Setelah kenyang mengisi perut, mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar di taman. Sakura merengek meminta dibelikan ice cream pada Sasuke, karena tak tahan dengan suara berisik Sakura, Sasuke pun pergi ke minimarket tak jauh dari taman sementara Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di kursi panjang taman untuk istirahat sembari menunggu Sasuke membawa ice cream pesanannya.

Sakura kini tengah mengotak-atik ponselnya, ia tertawa kecil saat melihat pesan dari Ino, si pirang itu mengeluh pada Sakura tentang Tsunade yang terus saja marah-marah sepanjang hari ini. Sakura yang terfokus pada ponselnya tidak menyadari kalau di belakangnya terdapat tiga orang dengan pakaian serba hitam mendekat kearahnya. Dalam hitungan detik orang-orang itu membekap mulut Sakura dan menyeret tubuh mungil itu menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir diujung jalan. Sakura meronta sekuat tenaga, ia berharap Sasuke cepat datang.

.

.

Sasuke tak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari gadis pink yang tengah asik dengan ponselnya itu.

"Sial," umpatnya saat menyadari Sakura tak sendirian disana, tanpa menghiraukan sang kasir yang terus memanggilnya, Sasuke terus saja berlari. Ia mengeram marah saat melihat orang-orang itu membekap mulut Sakura dan menyeretnya paksa. Mengambil sesuatu dari balik jas nya, Sasuke menembakkan peluru pertamanya ke udara dan itu sukses membuat tiga orang itu berhenti. Wajah yang jarang menampilkan ekspresi itu berubah menjadi bengis, onyx itu bertambah tajam dari sebelumnya. Sakura yang menyaksikan itu semua tertegun, ia merasa pernah melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini, tapi kapan? Sasuke menerjang salah satu diantara ketiga orang itu dan tak lupa pula ia melempar sebuah belati pada kaki orang yang menyandera Sakura. Sakura yang menyadarinya memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri, ia berlari ke arah Sasuke yang tengah sibuk menghajar dua orang lainnya yang sudah tak berdaya itu, Sakura bisa melihat darah yang mengalir dari perut keduanya akibat tembakan dari pistol Sasuke dan tak lupa Sayatan di lengan keduanya.

Setelah puas dengan keduanya, Sasuke berlari kearah penyandera Sakura yang tengah merintih sakit akibat belati yang dilemparkan Sasuke dikakinya.

"Kau," desis Sasuke berbahaya. Sasuke menerjang pria itu hingga tercelentang, ia memukul wajah pria itu dengan sangat keras tanpa kasihan.

"Tangan kotor ini telah berani menyentuh milikku."

Crash..

"Akkkhhh" Sasuke menusuk lengan pria itu dengan belati.

"Hentikan Sasuke, ku mohon hentikan, ini bukan dirimu, jangan lakukan itu..hikss.. Kumohon." Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang, sementara Sasuke mulai menghentikan aksinya saat mendengar isakan Sakura.

Onyx itu memandang wajah pucat Sakura, kini wajah Sasuke kembali datar tanpa ekspresi, ia memeluk tubuh Sakura yang bergetar hebat.

"Maaf."

"Akhhh, ittai." Sakura yang berada dalam pelukan Sasuke tiba-tiba mengerang sakit sembari menjambak rambut pink nya, "akhhh." erangan Sakura semakin membuat Sasuke panik.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Dimana yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke panik.

"Sa-su-ke, ke pa la.." Sakura mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menggendong tubuh itu dan membawa nya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

Sakura Pov

Dimana ini? Kenapa semuanya serba putih? Apa aku sudah mati?

'Cherry' aku menolehkan kepalaku saat seorang pria berambut hitam panjang memanggil nama Cherry.

'Itachi-nii sudah pulang?' aku menoleh kearah gadis berambut pink yang berusia kira-kira 16 tahun itu. Pink? Apa itu aku? Sebenarnya dimana aku sekarang? Apa mungkin? Ya, ini ingatan yang kulupakan. Air mata ini tiba-tiba jatuh begitu saja. Aku kembali melihat diriku yang masih 16 tahun itu memeluk Itachi dengan erat.

'Nii-chan membawakan ice cream strawberry untukmu, apa Cherry suka?'

'Nii-chan jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil lagi, aku sudah 16 tahun sekarang'

'Bagiku kau masih kecil, pergi dan makanlah bersama nenek Chiyo.'

'Nii-chan akan pergi lagi?'

'Hm, nii-chan akan menjemput Sasori di bandara.'

'Kenapa setan merah itu pulang? Aku lebih senang dia tidak ada dirumah, dengan begitu tidak ada yang menjahiliku.'

'Hush, kau tidak boleh bicara begitu, bagaimanapun Sasori kakakmu juga kan?'

'Heheheh, gomen. Baiklah aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu untuk menyambutnya pulang, nenek pasti senang melihat cucu tersayangnya pulang.'

Ah, ternyata hidupku dulu sangat bahagia. Tapi kenapa aku bisa melupakannya? Seperti dalam film adegan sebelumnya berganti dengan adegan lainnya.

'Hei apa kau terluka?'

Aku melihat diriku yang lain tengah membantu seorang pria yang tengah terluka. Aku begitu kaget saat pria itu mengangkat wajahnya. Dia Sasuke, jadi begini kah awal pertemuanku dan Sasuke. Aku tertawa kecil saat melihat diriku begitu keras kepala saat memaksa Sasuke untuk mengobati lukanya. Aku benar-benar seperti menonton sebuah film Saat ini, dimana adegan didalamnya terus berganti, aku sudah melihat bagaimana diriku dulu. Gadis ceria yang selalu membuat repot semua orang, aku tidak menyangka ternyata aku secerewet itu, dan aku baru tahu kalau sebenarnya dulu aku begitu dekat dengan Sasuke, ahh dan sekarang aku juga baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke jauh lebih tua dariku. Kami berjarak 6-7 tahun, kira-kira begitulah yang kudengar. Aku merasa heran kenapa aku bisa melupakan kenangan bahagia ini dalam hidupku.

Prang...

Suara pecahan gelas itu membuatku menolehkan kepala ke belakang, aku melihat disana Sasuke berdiri dengan ekspresi yang sama saat dia menghajar orang-orang yang akan menculikku tadi, begitu mengerikan.

'Itachi' desis Sasuke yang menodongkan pistolnya tepat dikepala Itachi-nii,

Kenapa? Apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Kenapa ia menodongkan senjata pada kakaknya sendiri, aku tak mengerti ini, aku sudah mencoba berteriak dan tentu saja itu sia-sia karena yang kulihat ini hanyalah kepingan ingatanku saja dan itu artinya pristiwa ini sudah terjadi lama sekali.

'Aku menemukanmu Itachi' aku bisa melihat onyx itu makin tajam memandang Itachi-nii.

'Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?' aku bisa mendengar suara ku sendiri .

'Menjauhlah Cherry, aku akan menjauhkan hidupmu dari baji*gan seperti dia'

DOR

Aku bisa mendengar suara tembakan itu, dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuatku tak kuasa menahan air mata, Sasori-nii menjadikan tubuhnya tameng menggantikan Itachi-nii, sehingga peluru itu menembus tepat dijantungnya. Aku bisa mendengar diriku yang menjerit saat itu, tak sampai disitu saja, nenek yang melihat Sasori-nii terhempas kelantai dengan sigap berlari menghampiri Sasori-nii.

'Berhenti disana, jangan ikut campur atau aku tak segan membunuhmu.'

Siapa orang itu sebenarnya? Benarkah dia Sasuke? Tapi Sasuke tak mungkin seperti itu, aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini, tapi..

Aku kembali melihat kearah nenek Chiyo yang tak mengindahkan peringatan Sasuke dan tetap menghampiri tubuh Sasori-nii. Telingaku saat itu berdenging ketika suara tembakan itu kembali terdengar. Aku melihat jelas diriku yang saat itu terduduk lemas dengan seluruh tubuh yang bergetar meneriakan nama nenek Chiyo begitu keras. Aku sungguh tidak percaya ini, tubuh nenek Chiyo mengeluarkan darah begitu banyak dan seketika nenek ambruk diatas tubuh Sasori-nii.

'TIDAAAAKKKK' aku bisa melihat diriku yang saat itu berlari menghampiri tubuh nenek dan Sasori-nii.

'Cherry pergi dari sini!' Itachi-nii menghampiriku dan memintaku pergi.

'Tidak.'

'Beraninya kau menyentuh milikku, Itachi!' Sasuke mengangkat kembali pistolnya dan diarahkannya pada Itachi-nii.

'Tidak, jangan Sasuke. Kumohon." aku melihat diriku memohon pada Sasuke.

'Aku akan membebaskanmu dari manusia kotor ini, Cherry.'

DOR

Sasuke menarik pelatuk pistol itu.

'TIDDAAKKKKKK.' aku bisa melihat Itachi-nii tersenyum padaku dengan darah yang terus saja keluar dari mulutnya. Tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah cahaya putih yang begitu menyilaukan.

Sakura Pov end

.

.

.

Emerald itu perlahan terbuka, Sakura menatap sekeliling ruangan itu. Ia menemukan Ino yang duduk disamping ranjang nya dan Sasuke berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ino...hikss..hikss.." Sakura tiba-tiba saja menangis dan itu membuat Ino bangkit memeluknya.

"Jangan menangis Saku! Kau sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku sudah bilang padamu, jauhi pria itu karena dia berbahaya!" Ino mengusap punggung Sakura mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal ditempatnya. Ia tahu pria yang dimaksud Ino adalah dirinya tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun karena yang dikatakan Ino benar adanya, ada monster dalam dirinya. Monster yang ia ciptakan bartahun-tahun yang lalu.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dengan Ino. "Ino bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua?"

"Tidak Sakura! aku tak akan membiarkanmu hanya berdua dengannya!" tolak Ino

"Kumohon, setelah ini aku akan bicara padamu," ujar Sakura

"Baiklah, aku diluar jika terjadi sesuatu." Ino segera bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelah Ino pergi kini hanya ada Sakura dan Sasuke, mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke membuka suaranya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" air mata Sakura mulai mengalir kembali.

"Hn?"

"Aku mengingat kejadian itu, Sasuke. Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan itu? KAU MEMBUNUH MEREKA! Hikss.."

Mata Sasuke membulat, ia tak menyangka Sakura mengingatnya secepat ini, sejujurnya dia belum mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"JAWAB AKU UCHIHA!"

"Sebenarnya..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Setelah tulis-hapus tulis-hapus, akhirnya chapter ini selesai. Semoga ini tidak terlalu aneh, karena aku mengetik ini ditengah rasa kantuk yang luar biasa.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review. Review kalian menambah semangatku, juga untuk yang sudah memfollow dan memfav fict ini. Arigatou.

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya. ^^

CherryRyn96


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Sakura : 20

Sasuke : 25

Ino : 21

Kakashi : 36

Itachi : 3 tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke

.

Happy reading.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang melakukan itu."

"Bagaimana kau mengatakan kalau itu bukan kau, Sasuke. Wajah itu, tubuh itu adalah dirimu."

"Tidak Sakura bukan aku, tapi Dia." Sasuke mengusap wajahnya cemas.

"Dia? Apa maksudmu? Jangan mencoba melimpahkan kesalahanmu pada orang lain!" Sakura menatap Sasuke marah.

"Terlalu mengerikan untuk aku menceritakan tentang Dia," kata Sasuke, "Aku tak mengerti bagaimana Dia ada dalam hidupku," lanjutnya.

"DIA DIA DIA! Siapa yang kau maksud? Hentikan omong kosong ini!"

"Ini bukan omong kosong Sakura, atau caraku untuk melindungi diriku. Dia mungkin hadir setelah pembantaian itu, Dia hidup dan mengambil alih pikiranku, aku sebelumnya tidak pernah menyadarinya. Tapi setelah aku bertemu denganmu, Kau lah yang menyadarinya. Kau menyadari ada yang aneh pada diriku, kau mungkin tidak mengingat itu. Kau tahu alasan dibalik keinginanmu menjadi Dokter? Ya, kau berjanji akan menyembuhkanku Sakura. Aku pengidap 'Dissociative Identity Disorder'. Aku memiliki kepribadian Ganda, yang kau lihat saat itu bukan aku tapi diriku yang lain, percayalah. Sampai sekarang aku menunggumu datang untuk menyembuhkanku dan menghilangkan monster itu dari diriku. Aku- "

"Pergi! Biarkan aku sendiri, Sasuke. Pergilah!" Sakura mengubah posisinya menjadi memunggungi Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap nanar punggung mungil milik Sakura, ia tidak mengerti mengapa semuanya jadi seperti ini. Dia yang bersikeras agar Sakura mengingat semuanya tapi kenapa rasanya ia tidak rela, bagaimana jika yang ia takutkan terjadi. Sakura akan kembali pergi karena takut akan monster dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura telah meninggalkan rumah sakit 2 hari yang lalu, ia juga tak kembali ke apartemennya. Saat ini ia berada di apartemen Ino. Semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya diapartemen Ino, yang ia lakukan hanya duduk melamun. Terkadang Sakura juga akan berteriak dan menjambak rambutnya ketika kenangan lama itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

Pagi itu Sakura menghampiri Ino yang tengah memasak sarapan di dapur.

"Ino, bisakah kita bicara sebentar." Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan Ino yang berada di tengah ruangan dapur itu sendiri.

Ino yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sakura langsung melepas apronnya dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Katakanlah," kata ino selembut mungkin.

"Tolong ceritakan semua yang kau ketahui tentang diriku, dan tolong jangan tutupi hal sekecil apapun." Sakura menatap Ino penuh harap.

Mendesah kecil, lalu Ino menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia menyetujui permintaan Sakura.

"Aku mengenalmu sejak berumur 3 tahun. Nenek chiyo bekerja pada keluargaku sudah puluhan tahun saat itu. Pagi itu nenek chiyo tampak berbeda, ia selalu saja gelisah dan tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya. Kaa-san lalu bertanya padanya, apa yang membuatnya gelisah seperti itu. Nenek berkata bahwa ia tengah cemas memikirkan seorang balita kecil dirumahnya. Balita itu adalah kau, Sakura. Nenek bilang ia menemukanmu tergeletak dijalan, karena itu nenek membawamu bersamanya dan saat itu juga kaa-san meminta nenek Chiyo untuk mengajakmu kerumahku dan dari sanalah kita berteman. Semua aktivitas kita lakukan bersama mulai dari bermain sampai sekolah kita selalu bersama, aku bahkan telat 1 tahun masuk sekolah karena menunggu dirimu. Nenek chiyo mempunyai seorang cucu bernama Sasori dia 8 tahun lebih tua darimu."

"Nii-chan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Itachi-nii?" tanya Sakura

"Kau belum mengingatnya?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ingatannya belum kembali sepenuhnya, hanya kejadian itu saja yang diingatnya dengan jelas.

"Saat itu minggu-minggu pertama kita disekolah dasar, Sasori-nii mengajak kita pergi jalan-jalan, tapi rencana tinggallah rencana, saat itu ponsel Sasori-nii tidak berhenti berdering dan begitu dia menerima panggilan itu Sasori-nii langsung membatalkan semuanya. Ia membawa kita ke sebuah hutan, kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Dia bilang akan sangat terlambat jika harus mengantar kita pulang terlebih dahulu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membawa kita ikut bersamanya. Begitu sampai disana Itachi-nii telah menunggu disana, tapi ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya, banyak noda darah disekitar wajah dan tubuhnya. Karena waktu itu kita hanya bocah 6 dan 7 tahun, makanya kita tak terlalu memusingkan itu. Dan dari saat itulah Itachi-nii tinggal di kediaman Akasuna, karena sifatnya yang baik, lembut dan juga perhatian, kau jadi sangat dekat dengannya, bahkan lebih dekat dibanding dengan Sasori-nii yang lebih lama bersamamu."

"Tunggu Ino, kau bilang pertama kali bertemu Itachi-nii banyak noda darah kan pada tubuhnya? Darah apa atau siapa?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti," jawab Ino, "Semua hal berjalan baik saat itu, sampai kau menginjak umur 17 tahun, tepatnya malam dihari ulang tahunmu, kau bilang padaku bahwa Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat tampan untukmu, yang juga tanpa kita sadari adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa untuk keluargamu. Dia pria yang kadang baik namun begitu dingin disaat yang bersamaan. Semakin hari kalian semakin dekat, awalnya aku sangat mendukung jika kau bersamanya, tapi setelah kau mengeluh padaku bahwa ada yang aneh pada Sasuke, kitapun langsung mencari penyebabnya. Dengan berbekal ciri-ciri keanehan dari Sasuke, akhirnya kita menemukan sebuah artikel di internet dan ciri-ciri pada Sasuke sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Aku meminta mu sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya karena kita tidak mengetahui kepribadian lain apa yang dimilikinya, apakah baik atau buruk? Tapi kau meyakinkanku bahwa diri Sasuke yang lain tidak lah seburuk itu, entah kenapa aku merasa takut Sakura dan ketakutanku memuncak saat aku melihat Sasuke menatap Itachi-nii. Tatapan itu bagai predator yang tengah mengincar mangsanya. Aku coba memberitahumu tapi saat itu kau bilang kalian sudah mengikat tali kasih sebagai sepasang kekasih. Aku dilema saat itu, disatu sisi aku tak ingin merusak kebahagiaanmu dan disisi lain aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan. Malam dimana kau merayakan awal hubungan kalian adalah malam yang kelam untuk kau maupun diriku. Rasa takutku terjawab saat aku melihatmu yang meringkuk disudut tembok dan betapa mengenaskannya kondisi nenek Chiyo, Sasori-nii juga Itachi-nii saat itu, aku terus saja memanggilmu tapi kau tak meresponku sama sekali, aku sangat panik waktu itu. Sebelum kau kehilangan kesadaranmu, kau menyebut nama Sasuke. Aku mencoba mencari Sasuke malam itu tapi nihil, dia tidak ada disana." Sakura mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi Ino.

"Kalau kau sampai disana setelah Sasuke sudah pergi, lantas bagaimana kau mengetahui pristiwa itu Ino?"

"Kau ingat saat aku memasang balon di sudut dinding di siang harinya?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau bilang itu tidak perlu dan terkesan kekanakan, tapi Sakura balon itu kupasang untuk menyamarkan keberadaan kamera disana. Entah kenapa aku sangat ingin memasangnya disana, aku pikir tidak ada salahnya mengabadikan malam bahagiamu. Aku sempat melupakan rekaman itu selama beberapa hari karena begitu cemas melihat keadaanmu yang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Kau seperti mayat hidup saat itu, Sakura. Dan beberapa hari kemudian aku mengambil rekaman itu dirumahmu bersama para polisi, semuanya terdengar dan terlihat jelas didalam rekaman itu. Berbekal bukti rekaman itu, kami membawa kasus ini kejalan hukum tapi 1 bulan kemudian kasus itu ditutup tanpa kejelasan.

Saat kami ingin mengurusnya kembali tiba-tiba kau sadar dan yang membuat kami kaget kau bahkan tak mengingat dirimu sendiri, kami menemui dokter dan dokter bilang kau mengalami amnesia pasca trauma. Kami memutuskan untuk membuat ingatan baru untukmu dan melupakan semua kejadian buruk itu, temaksud Sasuke." Ino mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyum miris.

"Kenapa kalian membuat identitas baruku dengan nama Haruno Sakura?"

"Sebenarnya itu bukan identitas barumu Sakura, seseorang mengirim surat pada kami dan mengatakan kalau dirimu yang sebenarnya adalah Haruno Sakura, dia mengatakan Cherry hanyalah nama panggilanmu saja, nenek Chiyo menamaimu Cherry karena dia melihat liontin yang kau pakai saat itu. Dalam surat itu tertulis jika saatnya tepat, dia akan menjemputmu. Karena itulah kami menggunakan nama itu padamu dan berharap suatu hari nanti nama itu akan membawamu pada keluargamu yang sesungguhnya."

.

.

.

.

Sakura memutuskan kembali ke apartemennya saat ia merasa lebih tenang, ia tidak bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa tahu alasan dibaliknya. Besok dia sudah bertekad akan mengunjungi Uchiha Corp, tapi ia tidak akan menemui Sasuke karena ia belum siap. Ia akan mencoba bicara pada asisten Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi.

Disinilah Sakura berada, dicafe seberang jalan tepat didepan gedung Uchiha Corp, ia tengah menunggu kedatangan Kakashi, sebelum ia datang ke cafe ini, ia sempat mampir ke Uchiha Corp dan menitipkan surat pada security Untuk pria Hatake itu.

Sakura dapat melihat dari kaca Cafe yang transparan, pria dengan surai perak itu tengah menuju ke tempatnya berada saat ini. Ketika pria itu sampai didepannya, sakura langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan memberi salam pada pria itu. "Selamat datang Kakashi-san, silahkan duduk."

"Kenapa nona ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Kakashi.

"Panggil saja Sakura." Kakashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf sebelumnya karena telah meyita waktumu, aku akan langsung keinti pembicaraannya. Apa Kakashi-san telah lama mengenal Sasuke?"

"Aku sudah bekerja dikeluarga Uchiha sejak Sasuke-sama berumur 5 tahun," jawab Kakashi.

"Ah, itu artinya kau mengetahui tentang Sasuke yang memiliki kepribadian ganda? Apa memang sejak kecil dia sudah begitu? Dan kenapa dia membenci kakaknya sendiri? Tolong beri tahu aku, kumohon." Sakura menatap Kakashi penuh harap, ia bahkan menyatukan tangannya didepan dada agar Kakashi mau memberitahunya.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu no- maksudku Sakura. Aku akan dengan senang hati menceritakannya. Aku harap setelah mendengar ini kau mau menemui Sasuke-sama, dia tampak kacau beberapa hari belakangan ini."

"Kacau?" Sakura menatap Kakashi bingung.

"Ya, dia terlihat begitu frustasi. Dan aku sangat mengkhawatirkan itu, karena disaat dirinya tengah mengalami hal yang membuatnya gelisah, tertekan dan marah, maka kapan saja dirinya yang lain akan mengambil alih tubuhnya. Aku sudah membujuknya untuk melakukan terapi pengobatan, tapi dia selalu bilang ia akan menunggumu untuk menyembuhkannya. Dia bukan orang yang jahat, dia juga merupakan korban dari kekejaman dunia ini. Jadi, kumohon tetaplah disisinya dan jangan pernah meninggalkannya lagi." Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan Sakura dan Sakura juga dapat melihat setetes air mata jatuh diatas meja. Air mata itu jelas bukan miliknya. Pria dewasa ini memohon dan menangis hanya untuk Sasuke.

"Kakashi-san tegakkan kepalamu, kau tak perlu sampai seperti itu, ceritakanlah semuanya padaku dan aku akan mengambil keputusan setelah mendengarnya."

Kakashi mengangkat kembali kepalanya. "Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu terbawa perasaan," Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya maklum.

"Dia dulu hanya seorang anak biasa pada umumnya, walaupun tidak banyak bicara, tapi dia bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik. Semuanya berawal ketika usianya menginjak 11 tahun, saat itu bisnis keluarga Uchiha sedang berkembang sangat pesat. Dalam bisnis pasti terjadi persaingan, baik secara sehat maupun tidak sehat. Saingan bisnis Uchiha terlalu banyak dan itu artinya banyak pula yang ingin menjatuhkan Uchiha. Tanpa disadari ada mata-mata yang menyusup kedalam Uchiha corp. Ia bekerja begitu rapi dan tanpa menimbulkan jejak, sehingga tidak adanya kecurigaan. Semua tampak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Namun Fugaku-sama lambat laun menyadari ada keganjilan, saat memeriksa dokumen keuangan, ia baru menyadari ada yang memanipulasi data keuangan Uchiha Corp, sejumlah dana yang terbilang besar hilang begitu saja tanpa jejak. Saat itu lah kekacauan terjadi, Uchiha terancam bangkrut dan moment itu dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Saat itu Sasuke-sama masih berada disekolahnya, kediaman Uchiha dimasuki beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba hitam. Mereka membawa senjata api, pedang dan benda tajam lainnya, dengan kejam mereka menghabisi semua yang berada di kediaman Uchiha saat itu, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena Fugaku-sama memintaku untuk menjaga Itachi-sama. Ia ingin aku tetap hidup untuk menjaga kedua putranya. Saat melihat Fugaku-sama dan Mikoto-sama meregang nyawa, Itachi-sama keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mencoba menyelamatkan orang tuanya. Tapi salah-satu dari mereka menyadari keberadaan Itachi-sama, jika saja aku tak cepat melindunginya mungkin Itachi-sama sudah menyusul kedua orang tuanya." Sakura sungguh tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi, bagaimana seseorang bisa menghilangkan nyawa orang lain hanya demi kekuasaan dan harta.

"Kejam sekali, lalu kenapa Sasuke begitu membenci Itachi-nii?"

"Ini semua salahku, karena ketidakberdayaanku semua ini terjadi. Saat Sasuke-sama pulang dari sekolahnya ia langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang mengerikan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat melihat orang tuanya yang terbujur kaku. Ia saat itu hanya diam bahkan tidak ada setetes air matapun mengalir dari matanya. itachi-sama yang menyadari keberadaan adiknya, langsung menghampirinya dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan apa yang diucapkannya. "Aku membunuh orang tua kita Sasuke, aku lah pelakunya, ingat itu baik-baik di otakmu, bencilah aku semampumu dan datanglah padaku jika rasa benci itu sudah tak tertahan lagi." dan saat itu juga Sasuke-sama meneriakan nama Itachi-sama dengan penuh kebencian." Sakura melihat penyesalan yang begitu besar diraut wajah Kakashi.

"Kenapa Itachi-nii mengakui perbuatan yang tidak ia lakukan."

"Aku awalnya juga berpikir begitu. Setelah beberapa hari menghilang akhirnya Itachi-sama menghubungiku. Saat itulah ia menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Ia terpaksa melakukan semua itu agar Sasuke-sama tidak tenggelam dalam dendam, dengan membuat Sasuke-sama membencinya, maka dendam itu hanya akan tertuju padanya. Ia tak ingin Sasuke-sama terjerumus dalam lembah hitam yang tak berujung akibat dendam, karena Itachi-sama sendiri yang akan memikul dendam itu. Itachi-sama tak sepenuhnya meninggalkan Sasuke-sama, Uchiha Corp bisa kembali bangkit karena dirinya, ia melakukan semuanya secara diam-diam termasuk melindungi Sasuke-sama. Kematian orang tuanya adalah bukti kekejaman dalam dunia bisnis, bukan tidak mungkin Sasuke juga akan mengalaminya suatu saat, akan banyak orang yang mengincar nyawanya. Karena itulah Itachi-sama mengawasi Sasuke-sama dari jauh dan memulai menelusuri dalang dibalik pembantaian keluarga Uchiha."

"Apa Sasuke yang lain tercipta setelah kejadian itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi kemungkinan besarnya memang karena itu. Mungkin karena amarah yang selalu dipendamnya membuat dirinya menciptakan pribadi yang lain, pribadi yang kuat, tidak mengampuni kesalahan dan begitu kejam. Pribadi yang akan mendukungnya saat sisi lemahnya muncul."

Suasana hening seketika. Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara keduanya, mereka hanya sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Aku sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku pada Fugaku-sama." Kakashi memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. "Aku tidak bisa menjaga kedua putranya dengan baik, bahkan lebih menyakitkan saat ia tahu satu putranya meninggal karena putranya yang lain," lanjutnya.

"Bawa aku pada Sasuke," kata Sakura, "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," tambahnya.

Senyum kecil terukir dibibir pria dengan surai perak itu, permintaan Sakura padanya sudah mewakili keputusan gadis itu. Ia berharap semoga setelah ini, kebahagiaan akan menyapa kehidupan Tuan mudanya itu.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi membawa Sakura ke mansion Uchiha, setelah sampai ia meminta Sakura untuk langsung saja menuju kamar Sasuke sementara dirinya menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, namun sejauh mata memandang hanya ada kegelapan disana, kenapa Sasuke mematikan lampu kamarnya? Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan ada yang menarik tangannya dan memiting lehernya. Sakura tahu kalau pelakunya adalah Sasuke dari harum tubuh pria itu.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya kesepian, tidak diinginkan dan ditinggalkan dalam kegelapan sendirian." Sakura bisa mendengar suara itu lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Tidak enak! Aku akan membuatmu tenang disurga tanpa merasakan itu semua, kau maukan?" Sakura bisa merasakan jari-jari itu mulai bermain dan melingkari lehernya, ia mulai merasakan sulit bernapas saat sasuke mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Sa...su...ke, to...long le...pas. Se...sak." Saat sakura mulai kehabisan napas tiba-tiba lampu kamar itu menyala. Kakashi yang berada diambang pintu langsung menghampiri keduanya.

"Sasuke-sama lepaskan dia, kau menyakitinya. Lihat siapa yang ada didepanmu, dia Sakura gadis yang kau cintai." Kakashi mencoba melepaskan cengkraman jari-jari Sasuke pada leher Sakura.

Saat onyxnya beradu dengan emerald, kesadaran Sasuke kembali. Onyx nya membola saat melihat tubuh lemas gadis itu dan juga jari-jarinya yang masih berada di leher sang gadis. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Sasuke seakan gila saat itu juga. Ia hampir saja membunuh gadis yang dicintainya. Melihat tubuh itu yang hampir jatuh kelantai, Sasuke segera menangkapnya. Ia menggendong tubuh gadis itu dan merebahkannya di kasur.

"Kakashi ambil oksigen!" tanpa diperintah dua kali Kakashi langsung melesat mengambil tabung Oksigen kecil yang selalu disiapkan untuk keadaan genting. Kakashi memberikan tabung beserta masker oksigennya pada Sasuke. Tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke pun memasangkan masker oksigen itu pada Sakura.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu kondisi Sakura sudah mulai membaik, napasnya tidak sesesak tadi, juga tubuhnya mulai bertenaga. Emerald itu memandang Sasuke yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Melepas masker oksigennya, Sakura perlahan memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Jemari lentiknya ia bawa ke wajah pria Uchiha itu, membuat wajah yang tertunduk itu menatapnya. "Maaf, aku tidak sadar. Aku-"

"Ssttt, tidak apa. Aku mengerti." Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat, ia ingin meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ia baik-baik saja lewat pelukan itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Chapter ini lebih banyak percakapan ya. Semoga gak terlalu membosankan. Oh ya, saat sisi lain Sasuke yang mengambil alih tubuhnya, maka hanya ada satu hal dipikirannya yaitu 'Penghalang harus mati' jadi tidak ada alasan yang spesifik kenapa Sasori dan nenek Chiyo ikut dibunuh.

Balasan review.

meisyacherry : alasannya ada di chapter ini, silahkan dibaca.

L : ini udh lanjut.

Laifa : Semoga Chapter ini menjawab rasa penasaranmu.

diniavivah1123 : udah di lanjut.

hanazono yuri : udah lanjut ya^^

Uchiha Cherry 286 : adu jotos Sasuke vs penculik memacu kembali ingatan Sakura. Semoga rasa penasaranmu terjawab di chapter ini.

Yoshimura Arai : sebenernya Sasuke mau bilang penyakit males author kambuh, jadi Gantung deh. Heheheh.

.

Yosh, terima kasih buat yang selalu review fict ini, terima kasih juga buat yang udah foll and fav.

See u next chapter.

CherryRyn96


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang mulai teratur di tengkuknya, ia sangat yakin pria ini sudah tidak tidur berhari-hari, lihat saja kantung matanya yang menghitam. Dibelainya rambut raven milik pria itu agar sang pria tertidur makin lelap. Setelah memastikan pria itu tertidur dengan lelap, Sakura meminta Kakashi untuk membantunya membaringkan tubuh Sasuke. Sakura menarik selimut itu sampai dada Sasuke.

"Nona, apa anda ingin pulang?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan memanggilku begitu Kakashi-san. Emh, bisakah aku menginap disini saja?" ucap Sakura.

"Saya tidak bisa melakukan itu di depan tuan nona. Tuan pasti senang jika anda menginap, biar aku siapkan kamar untuk nona."

"Baiklah, lakukan itu saat kita berdua saja." Sakura mengedipkan matanya pada Kakashi dan lelaki manapun pasti akan tersipu karena hal itu, sama halnya dengan Kakashi sekarang. "Hahah, tidak perlu disiapkan. Tunjukkan saja dimana kamarnya, biar aku bersihkan sendiri." saat Sakura hendak beranjak dari ranjang Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja tangan pria itu menahan lengannya.

"Eh?" kaget Sakura, ia melihat ke wajah Sasuke, namun pria itu masih terlelap. Ia mencoba melepas tangan Sasuke, tapi entah Sakura yang terlalu lemah atau Sasuke yang terlalu kuat, tangan itu sangat sulit dilepaskan.

"Mungkin anda harus menemani tuan malam ini nona," ucap Kakashi

"Eh? Ta-tapi-"

"Tenang saja nona, tuan tidak akan melakukan apapun. Dia pria yang baik," lanjut Kakashi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Aku ada di lantai bawah jika nona butuh sesuatu, selamat malam dan selamat tidur." Kakashi bergegas meninggalkan kamar itu, tak lupa sebuah senyum terbit di bibirnya yang terhalang masker itu. Ia sudah sangat mengenal tuannya itu, jadi tak sulit baginya membedakan kapan tuannya benar-benar tidur dan pura-pura tidur. Dan dapat dipastikan kalau tadi tuannya hanya pura-pura tertidur. Dia akan melakukan apapun agar tuan mudanya itu bisa bahagia. Bagi Kakashi Sasuke sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. Tuan mudanya itu pernah memintanya agar segera menikah tapi ia menolaknya. Ia akan menikah hanya saat tuan mudanya itu mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang diinginkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura merasa sangat canggung saat harus tidur satu ranjang dengan Sasuke. Ia tahu kalau pria ini tak mungkin macam-macam padanya, tapi tetap saja tidak nyaman, apalagi ini adalah pertama kalinya ia tidur dengan seorang pria.

Sakura hanya bisa berbaring terlentang. Dengan tangan kanan yang masih digenggam Sasuke sangat mustahil untuknya berbaring memunggungi pria itu. Kalau pun ada alternativ lain, ia harus berbaring menghadap pria itu. Oh tidak, itu pilihan yang buruk untuk Sakura. Ia memutuskan memejamkan matanya, namun tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar melingkar di perut ratanya membuat emerald itu kembali terbuka. Sakura mencoba menjauhkan tangan Sasuke dari perutnya dengan hati-hati. Saat ia memejamkan matanya kembali, kejadian yang sama terjadi lagi.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya tangan pria yang berada disebalahnya ini hinggap dan melinggari perutnya. Karena rasa kantuk mulai menghantui Sakura, Sakura membiarkan saja tangan itu dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Deru nafas halusnya menandakan ia benar-benar telah memasuki dunia mimpi. Perlahan Onyx pria disampingnya terbuka. Tangan kekarnya menarik tubuh mungil itu perlahan dan hati-hati sampai posisi tidur gadis itu menghadap kearahnya.

Onyx itu bahkan tak sekalipun berkedip saat menatap wajah damai Sakura yang tengah tertidur, gadis itu sama seperti dulu tetap cantik dan begitu mempesona. Rasanya hanya satu jam atau dua jam tak cukup membuatnya puas menatap wajah gadisnya itu, onyx itu tiba-tiba meredup saat mengingat dirinya hampir saja membunuh gadis itu tadi. Rasa bersalah itu kian besar saat onyxnya menangkap warna kemerahan disekitar leher gadis itu. Ia yakin warna itu diciptakan dari cekikannya yang begitu kuat. Ia membawa tangannya yang tadi memeluk gadis itu menuju leher. Mengelus lembut leher itu seolah dengan melakukan itu ia dapat menghilangkan warna kemerahan itu. Sakura menggeliat lemah saat merasakan sesuatu dilehernya. Sasuke langsung menghentikan elusannya takut gadis itu terbangun.

"Terima kasih karena kau kembali padaku, terima kasih sudah mengerti diriku. Aku tahu kau datang karena cerita Kakashi kan? Biarlah saat ini kau mengasihaniku, tapi nanti kau akan selalu disampingku karena mencintaiku. Dan terima kasih Kakashi." onyx itu kembali terpejam.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu burung-burung bercicit dengan indahnya, udara yang sejuk membuat beberapa orang memutuskan untuk lari pagi, termaksud Kakashi. Pagi yang tenang itu tiba-tiba berubah, burung-burung berterbangan kesana-kemari saat suara melengking nan nyaring itu berkumandang di mansion besar Uchiha. Kakashi yang saat itu baru tiba di gerbang mansion dibuat berlari secepat mungkin, dengan segala pikiran buruk yang memenuhi kepala peraknya ia mendobrak begitu saja kamar sang tuan muda. Rahangnya seakan ingin jatuh saat melihat sang tuan muda tertidur dilantai dengan gadis pink yang berada diatasnya dan bibir keduanya yang menyatu.

Onyx dan emerald itu membulat saat melihat onyx lainnya yang tengah menatap mereka tak percaya.

"Maafkan saya tuan, silahkan lanjutkan." Kakashi bergegas kembali menutup pintu itu.

Sakura buru-buru menjauhkan diri saat pelukan Sasuke merenggang.

"KAU." teriak Sakura marah.

"Akibat ulahmu Kakashi-san jadi salah paham. Dia pasti berpikir aku gadis tidak baik." suara itu berubah lirih.

"Ulahku? Siapa yang menendang siapa? Kau, no-na. Jika, kau tak menendangku semua ini bisa dihindari dan lagi ini semua karena kau berteriak kencang sekali." Sasuke mulai bangkit dari posisnya, badannya terasa sakit akibat menghantam lantai.

"Wajahmu terlalu dekat saat itu, aku kaget dan tidak sengaja menendangmu." terlihat bias merah diwajah Sakura.

"Tidak sengaja? Sekeras itu kau bilang tak sengaja? Dasar gadis monster."

"Lalu kenapa kau menciumku, huh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Kau pikir itu ciuman? Itu hanya cara membungkam teriakanmu." Sasuke memegang pinggangnya saat berjalan menuju lemari, ia mengeluarkan sebuah jins hitam dan kaos biru dari dalamnya.

"Shhh," ringis Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Apa kau kesakitan? Ma-maafkan aku," ucap Sakura. Sasuke bisa melihat raut cemas diwajah cantik gadis itu dan jujur saja itu membuatnya begitu senang.

"Kau akan bertanggung jawab atas sakitku ini nanti!" Sasuke kemudian membawa langkahnya keluar kamar.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin ikut? Mandi bersama kurasa bukan ide yang buruk." Sasuke menyeringai saat mendapati wajah gadis itu memerah.

"TIDAK!"

"Segeralah mandi, Kakashi akan mengantarkan pakaian gantimu nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandi masing-masing. Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi berkumpul di sofa ruang tamu. Tiga cangkir ocha telah tersedia di meja kaca yang terletak di tengah-tengah.

"Kakashi-san."

"Ya, nona?" Kakashi menatap Sakura yang tadi memanggil namanya.

"Itu salah paham. Maksudku soal yang kau lihat tadi itu tidak sengaja. Kami terjatuh saat itu, tolong jangan berpikiran yang buruk," ucap Sakura.

"Aku mengerti, nona."

"Bukan kami tapi aku. Aku yang jatuh saat itu dan kurang-kurang kau juga malah menimpaku," sindir Sasuke.

"Ishh, kau ini. Aku kan sudah minta maaf," omel Sakura.

"Apa maafmu bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit di tubuhku? Kau akan menerima akibat dari ini. Sampai aku membaik, kau akan menjadi asiatenku di kantor mulai hari ini. Tidak ada penolakan! Ayo pergi, Kakashi!" dengan sedikit tertatih Sasuke berjalan mendahului keduanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mungil melingkar di lengan kirinya. Ia menatap pemilik tangan itu dan terlihat bingung. "Apa?"

"Aku hanya membantumu berjalan, bukan yang lain. Kau bilang ini karenaku kan? Kalau begitu biarkan aku bertanggung jawab," jawab Sakura.

"Bertanggung jawab, eh? Atau kau sebenarnya ingin bergelayutan padaku." Sasuke menyeringai dan itu benar-benar membuat Sakura sebal, tapi ia menahannya mengingat pria itu tengah kesakitan.

"Diam dan jalan saja," balas Sakura

Kakashi yang berada di belakang mereka hanya bisa tersenyum dibalik maskernya saat melihat interaksi antara keduanya. Mungkin keduanya terkesan sering beradu mulut, tapi Kakashi tahu itu semata hanyalah cara keduanya untuk mendekatkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini ketiganya sudah berada di dalam mobil Sasuke menuju Uchiha Corp. Dan tiba-tiba saja bunyi memalukan itu keluar dari perut sakura.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Kakashi hentikan mobilnya sebentar!" kakashi langsung menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan. Sakura dan Kakashi menatap Sasuke bingung saat pria itu keluar dari mobil, dengan sedikit tertatih pria itu berlari menuju sebuah minimarket sebrang jalan. Dan tak berapa lama pria itu keluar dengan dua kantong putih ditangannya. Sasuke pun kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ini." ia langsung menyerahkan dua kantong itu pada Sakura.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Beberapa roti, biscuit dan cemilan serta air, kau bilang laparkan? Makanlah!"

"Kau berlari hanya untuk membeli ini? Untukku? Terima Kasih," Sakura tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. Pria itu segera saja mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tak ingin lepas kendali saat melihat senyum yang baginya sangat manis itu.

"Hn, aku hanya tak ingin ada mayat dalam mobilku," jawab Sasuke.

"Terserah katamu, pokoknya aku berterima Kasih." Sakura langsung mengambil roti dalam kantong dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat cara makan gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di Uchiha Corp, Sasuke langsung disibukkan dengan beberapa dokumen yang harus dibacanya dan juga ditanda tanganinya. Onyxnya terlihat fokus dengan dokumen itu.

Tok..tok...tok.

Suara ketukan pintu tak membuat onyx Sasuke beralih dari balik dokumen yang dibacanya.

"Masuk," serunya.

"Tuan, ini dokumen kerja sama Uchiha dan Shimura corp yang harus anda baca. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, ada baiknya anda menolaknya, tuan." Kakashi, pria itu lah yang saat ini tengah bicara pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, Kakashi!" Kali ini Sasuke menatap Kakashi dan mengabaikan dokumen yang tadi tengah dibacanya.

"Aku hanya takut kejadian dulu terulang."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, karena akulah yang akan menghancurkan orang tua busuk itu." onyx itu berkilat tajam.

"Menghancurkan siapa?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja kembali dari memesan makan siang untuknya dan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Kakashi saling memandang satu sama lain. "Menghancurkan produk yang sudah kadaluwarsa nona," jawab Kakashi.

"Oh."

"Mana makananku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Akan diantar sebentar lagi," jawab Sakura.

"Buatkan aku kopi!"

"Hei, aku baru saja kembali. Suruh saja OB," omel Sakura.

"Aku mau kau yang buat. Cepatlah!" dengan misuh-misuh Sakura kembali meninggalkan ruangan itu dan membuatkan pesanan Sasuke.

"Jangan bicarakan ini didepan Sakura, " ucap Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti, tuan. Saya permisi untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan lainnya." Kakashi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

Sakura serasa terjebak dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Ia menyesal telah mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab karena menyebabkan tubuh pria itu sakit akibat tendangan refleksnya. Lihat saja apa yang dilakukan pria pantat ayam itu padanya.

"Jangan melamun! Suapi aku lagi!" lihat saja sekarang ia bahkan sudah seperti baby sitter pria itu. Memesankan makanan, membuatkan kopi, memijat lengan dan punggungnya, mengambil ini, mengambil itu, dan sekarang menyuapinya makan. Pria itu berkata tangannya keram karena terlalu banyak dokumen yang harus ditanda tangani, sehingga ia tak bisa makan sendiri dan karena awalnya ini salah Sakura. Sakura pun harus rela menyuapi bayi besar itu.

"Sudah cukup. Sekarang kau makanlah!" ucap Sasuke yang duduk santai disofa ruangannya.

"Apa yang harus kumakan? Kau menghabiskan punyaku juga, Tu-an."

"Ya sudah, tidak usah makan." Sasuke melenggang menuju kursi kebesarannya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disana dan kembali membaca beberapa dokumen dan sesekali melirik gadis itu yang berwajah kesal. Ia mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya dan kembali berkutat pada dokume. Di tangannya.

Tak beberapa lama pintu ruangannya di ketuk dan disana sudah berdiri Kakashi dengan bungkusan di tangan kanannya.

"Makan siang, nona?" Kakashi menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Sakura.

Senyum cerah menghias wajah cantiknya ketika melihat bungkusan yang di bawa Kakashi untuknya. Dan dari harumnya Sakura bisa menebak kalau didalamnya adalah ramen. Sudah dari kemarin ia ingin makan ramen dan sekarang kakashi datang bak super hero dengan menyelamatkannya dari rasa lapar. Walau ia sudah makan roti dan beberapa biskuit yang Sasuke beli tadi pagi tapi itu tak cukup mengenyangkan.

"Terima kasih Kakashi-san, kau sangat tahu yang ku inginkan." ia langsung membuka cup ramen itu dan mengepullah asap dari sana.

"Tuan muda, yang meminta saya untuk membelikan ini nona. Jadi berterima kasihlah padanya," ucap Kakashi.

"Tidak mau, dia yang menghabiskan makanan ku. Tidak peduli siapa yang meminta yang pentingkan siapa yang membawa dan kau yang membawa. Jadi, terima kasih untukmu."

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban gadis itu, tapi tak lama senyum tipisnya kembali terukir saat dia memperhatikan gadis yang tengah makan itu. Setidaknya gadis itu sekarang berada di dekatnya dan itu cukup membuatnya Senang.

.

.

.

.

"Dia hanya bocah ingusan bodoh, dengan mudah ia menandatangani dokumen kerja sama itu. Itu bagus. Kita lihat, apa yang bisa kulakukan padanya. Apa sejarah lama akan terulang lagi? Aku sangat menunggu saat itu. Hahahhahah."

"Kau benar, kakek. Mungkin ini akan lebih mudah dari sebelumnya," ucap pria dengan rambut hitam klimis.

"Kau benar, Sai. Kita lihat saja, bagaimana Shimura akan menghancurkan Uchiha untuk yang kedua kalinya," ucap pria tua bernama Shimura Danzo itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Balasan review.

diniavivah1123 : ini dah lanjut.

meisyacherry : udah lanjut :)

Uchiha Cherry 286 : kira-kira romancenya berasa gk ya disini? Gimana ya? Sembuh gk ya? Liat nanti aja ya. :)

Yoshimura Arai : ini udah di next, terima kasih. Semangat. :)

hanazono yuri : ini udah lanjut ya. :)

sofi asat : udah di lanjut. :)

Terima Kasih buat yang sdh review, jangan bosan untuk tetap review ya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

CherryRyn96


End file.
